You Worry Too Much
by MrsOmnomnomers
Summary: After and unhappy meeting with a certain Russian, Toris hopes to keep future meeting with him limited. Too bad for him, he gets paired with that Russian for a project. A very important project. Great.  Highschool AU RussLiet  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've been reading fan fiction for a while now, I finally decided to make my own account and write something because there aren't enough RussLiet fics out there!. . . I don't think there are any high school AU at all so enjoy chapter one of You Worry Too Much

Warnings: Some language

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, just this plot

Toris Lorinaitis had never had it easy, he was always prepared for the worst. When his younger brother Raivis was being bullied to the point where he was constantly shaking, he packed up their bags and moved them. And the other time when his other brother Eduard was having trouble getting good grades Toris tutored him, now Eduard was smarter and more logical than Toris himself. The house was never a mess because Toris always made time to clean it, and he was never to busy to cook them good food.

Yes, Toris was the type of person that seemed like he could do anything. His only fault was that he worried too much, to the point where he would get stomach aches. He felt the beginnings of one of these stomach aches when his youngest brother started asking for more food for lunch.

"Why?" he asked frowning.

"N-no reason!" Raivis laughed nervously as Toris narrowed his eyes.

"Well you've never needed more food before, what's changed?"

"I-it's just um…" he paused for a moment and looked up like he was trying to think. "I just c-can't get enough of Toris's cooking is all. And you know I'm a growing boy I've got to have my vitamins and th-things hahaha. Oh look at the time, well I gotta go do homework and stuff bye!" he said hastily then running out the kitchen into his room down the hall.

Toris's frown stayed firmly etched on his face while he cooked dinner for their small family. That had been kind of suspicious. Why was his brother so eager to run away? Then Eduard came out of the room he shared with the youngest boy."Hey, do think Raivis is alright? He seems a little, um shakier than usual." Seeing Eduard's puzzled expression he explained further. "Well it's just, he asked me to put a little more food in his lunch and when I asked him why he wanted more food he seemed really suspicious and wouldn't answer my question. I'm worried." Eduard chuckled.

"You're always worried Toris." he said smiling. Toris returned the expression.

"That's true…"

"Besides if Raivis needs help I'm sure he'll say something." Toris sighed, defeated and turned back to his cooking. The blond did have a point but that didn't stop Toris from worrying.

When Toris was done making dinner they all sat down at the kitchen table like normal and ate. Raivis kept glancing around like he was expecting to be questioned more but Toris said nothing. Raivis grew uncomfortable in the silence and tried to start a conversation but Toris simply replied with one word answers. Eduard caught on and did the same thing. When they finally finished eating they put their food away and went to their respective rooms leaving Raivis at the table poking his food, feeling guilty.

An hour or so later, Raivis poked his head into Toris's room and saw him lying on his bed doing homework. He took a deep breath and gulped. "T-toris?"

"Yes?" asked the green eyed man not looking up from his work.

"Um, I m-might have l-lied earlier." he stuttered looking at his feet. Toris sat up slowly making room on his bed so his brother could sit

"Would you like to tell me more?" Raivis nodded then sat down.

"Well, I d-do love you're cooking and all b-but the thing is I h-haven't been able to eat it r-recently." He took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking. "Y-you see there's this guy who k-keeps taking my lunch… I d-don't know why but I was walking in the hall one day and passed him a-and he smelled my l-lunch so he just took it. And he's been doing that for a while now." Raivis looked up uncertainly at him. Toris just laughed.

"Raivis, that's it? You've got some bully stealing your _lunch_! Why didn't you just tell me?" Raivis fidgeted.

"I didn't want to try and go d-defend me." Toris sighed and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"You had me worried about nothing, it's ok I won't get into a fight or anything. We'll just talk it out." Raivis shook his head.

"N-no! You don't get it h-he's t-terrifying!"

"Raivis, you're afraid of your own shadow." Raivis blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, but" he looked back at his older brother. "Just be safe." Toris nodded and patted his back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll handle this bully." Then he thought for a moment. "What's his name?" the younger boy shrugged.

"I don't know, but he was really tall with purple eyes. And really blond hair. And he was Russian… and **really** **tall**." he said stressing the really tall. Toris rolled his eyes at his brother as he left. How bad could this guy be?

The next day at school Toris spent almost all day looking out for Raivis, though their schedules were very different so he didn't really know when his brother would meet this elementary schoolesque bully. It might have helped if he new specifically who he was supposed to look out for. At lunch he sat down at a table and thought about what exactly he would do if he did find the guy. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize when his loud American friend sat down next to him and was surprised when he heard a voice practically yell in his ears. "Hey what's up!"

Toris jumped a little then turned to look at the blonde boy next to him. "Alfred, you scared me." He said breathless. The teen just grinned at him. Toris sent a shaky smile back. "Well um, my brother's being bullied, sort of. But it's nothing serious!" he added quickly noticing the others blue eyes go wide. "It's nothing really! I'm just going to talk to the guy and try and reason with him. Unfortunately I don't actually know who it is." Toris thought for a moment "All I know is that he is tall, Russian, blond-"

"With purple eyes?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Alfred's eyes got wide again

"Oh shit don't mess with that commie! He'll tear your freaking lungs out or something!" Toris looked at him skeptically frowning at his choice of words

"I doubt he's really that bad. If he does look so scary it could all just be rumors." Alfred shook his head wildly.

"No joke man! That guy's fucked up, He ligitly has to go to a psychiatrist and take medication and everything!" This made Toris worry for his brother. But the younger blonde said that he only wanted his lunch so he probably wasn't really getting hurt. Honestly that was what made Toris really doubt the scariness of the Russian. But according to Alfred he could kill someone and not bat an eyelash. Of course this was just exaggeration, right?

"What's his name?" Toris asked, his interest peaked.

"Ivan Bragskya or something." Toris nodded and continued eating his lunch while Alfred babbled on about this or that. After they finished Alfred left but Toris stuck around so he could try to find his brother. His efforts were not wasted, he soon saw who he assumed to be Ivan. Raivis had been right, he looked _very_ intimidating. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Excuse me." he said politely tapping on the Russian's shoulder. He turned around and behind him Toris saw his brother, trembling. "Could you please leave my brother alone." Ivan just smiled.

"Why would I need to do that? I was simply asking him for something."

"And what exactly were you asking for?"

"Just his lunch, you see my younger sister likes to try and make me lunch but it isn't very tasty…" he said looking a little depressed. "But the lunch your brother has on the other hand looks and smells very tasty." Toris frowned.

"That's no reason to try and steal his lunch…" said the Lithuanian trailing of when he looked into the taller male's purple eyes. They were _really_ purple. And his face was actually quite childish, his smile seemed almost innocent. It was kind of creepy and unexpected. Snapping out of it Toris asked, "Why don't you just buy lunch from school?" Ivan looked distastefully at the cafeteria.

"It is disgusting. Worst than most American slop." Then Toris thought for a moment.

"How about, I make a little extra lunch for you then?" At that Ivan nodded enthusiastically. "But, you have to pay me. Three dollars a day or twelve at the end of each month."

"Ok!" He said happily then walked away nonchalantly as if nothing strange had just occurred.

"You were right, he was very intimidating." Toris said letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked at his brother. "I see you were able to save your lunch?" Raivis nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Toris, but are you really going to bring that guy lunch everyday?"

"I guess, can't have him stealing yours now can I? Well, I've got class. See you later." he called to his brother as he headed for world history before he was late for class.

Unfortunately he got there a little late so most seats had already been taken. Toris had to look around a couple time before he found an empty seat. But when he turned to see who he sat next to he paled. It was Ivan. Before he could move the teacher walked in and started taking attendance, she was quite frightening so Toris didn't dare move when she told him to stay still.

"Ok class!" she said in a booming voice effectively silencing everyone. "I'm Mrs. Coplin and I hope you like who your sitting next to because they are going to be your partner for this next big project!" Toris felt a stomach ached coming on.

A/N I tried to edit it myself but, I'm not the best so...

Review please! I'm only thirteen and haven't actually been to highschool so I'd love some tips or criticism if the story isn't realistic, even if it's just a word that's ok.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yeah, I have no life(not that i really want one) plus i procrastinate with most of my work so updates should be pretty quick . Enjoy chapter 2

Warnings: Belarus...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's charachters. Just this plot.

Apparently, Toris was the only person unhappy with their new partner. Everyone else gave a whoop of joy and clapped for their teacher. Next to him he heard Ivan giggle. The platinum blond turned to look at Toris and slunk an arm over his shoulder, making the brunette flinch. "Well Toris, looks like we are going to be partners, da?" he said smiling. "Do not worry, I am a good partner. I help when my partner needs help and I don't slack off." Well at least he wasn't the type of person that would make Toris do all the work while he sat back and watched football and ate hamburgers.

The teacher clapped her hands to get the attention back on her "Now now kids, settle down. You don't even know what the project is yet." At that most chatter quieted. "What I want everyone to do, is make a presentation about the relationship between too countries. Starting from as far back as you can go to present day. The reason why I made this a partner project is because I want you to present from the point of view of your country. For example," then she looked around the room. Her eyes rested on a happy looking Italian and a stone faced German. "If Feliciano and Ludwig were to do German and Italian relations then Ludwig would probably tell from Germany's point of view and Feliciano would tell from Italy's." she clarified.

Toris looked to Ivan and wondered if he would want to do Lithuania and Russia. Ivan looked back at him and smiled, and nodded like he knew what the other was thinking. "Now you are to do all this on your own time, I might give you a little time to work on it in class or add more rules later on. For now we are going to continue from yesterday"

For the rest of the time they worked where they had left off in the late 1800's. Thankfully, the teacher was merciful and didn't give them homework that night, probably so they could get started on their project. As Toris left the room Ivan followed him. "Toris~!" he called in a sing song voice. Toris froze and looked behind him.

"Yes Ivan? What is it?" he asked, wondering what the other would want.

"We've got to work on our project together! Did you already forget?" Toris blushed, he had forgotten. "My mother can pick us up from school, she's very kind so I'm sure she won't mind. And I don't think Natalya is having anyone over, we can work without being disturbed."

"That sounds like a good idea." he agreed nodding. "And I'm sure my brothers won't mind either."

"How many do you have?" asked Ivan, just making conversation.

"Two, they're both younger than me but you would swear Eduard was older." he said chuckling. "You've already met Raivis…sort of."

"He is the one whose lunch I stole?" He asked glancing at Toris out of the corner of his eye. The brunette nodded, still not used to the others bluntness. They walked in silence for a little while until they had to turn separate ways to get to their classes. "See you later Toris." Ivan said. The other smiled and waved, then watched as he turned a corner. When he looked forward again the first thing he saw was Alfred really, really close to him. He let out a loud yelp, attracting the attention of a couple other students in the hallway. Most of them just snickered and kept walking. Embarrassed, Toris just sighed and looked back to Alfred frowning. His eyes were wide, like he'd seen the most amazing thing ever.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" he practiacally yelled.

"Um…hello to you too?"

"What the hell was that Toris! I mean you...! You just! Wow." he concluded shaking his head and walking forward.

"I don't think I quite understand what the problem is." Toris said as he followed.

"You were just having a decent conversation with Ivan. No shouting or punching or anything! The only person I can think of that's ever done that is Yao. Then again, that might just be because most people are too afraid to approuch him in the first place."

"Probably, he's so big it's hard to believe he's a sophmore... But he actually isn't that bad. He seems friendly enough, maybe people are judging him before they really get to know him." Alfred snorted rudely and shrugged his shoulders like what Toris had said was a completely ridiculous notion. Toris rolled his eyes at the others rudeness. "Don't be so judgmental Alfred. You just don't like him because he's Russian.

"Damn straight!" He shouted pumping his fist. "Why were you talking to him anyway? Wasn't he bullying your younger brother earlier?"

"That's... a long story. But to put it in simply it won't be happening anymore."

"What!" Alfred yelled. Toris shushed him as they entered their Algabra 2 class. "My god. What have you done with Toris." He asked suspicously. Seeing Toris's utterly confused face he continued. "I mean there's no way the Toris _I _know would be able to threaten _Ivan._" Toris's eyes widened.

"I did no such thing! I'm just going to be making him his own lunch from now on." The Alfred's eyes widened.

"No! You can't let him push you around!" Then he stood up and pointed a finger at Toris. "Don't worry Toris, I'll help you! I **am** a hero after all!" He said laughing in his loud, obnoxious way.

"Alfred sit down and calm down, it's not a big deal." He said pulling on the other's sleeve and sending him a disapproving scowl. Pouting, Alfred sat and glared at Toris. Toris just smiled and pulled out his book so he could work.

* * *

After school, Toris made sure to tell his brother's where he would be. They weren't to keen on the idea of him hanging out with the person who had been stealing Ravis's lunch but they accepted that he had to if he wanted to get a good grade. For a while he wondered around, trying to find Ivan. "There you are Toris!" A voice yelled from behind causing him to jump. He turned around and saw Ivan running towards him. Trailing behind Ivan was a blonde girl who must have been Ivan's sister.

"Hello." Toris greeted smiling at Ivan, then at his sister. She glared at him but Toris didn't seem to notice and focused his attention back on Ivan. "I thought you had forgotten about me." Ivan shook his head and gestured towards his sister.

"Natalya was being difficult." Toris nodded understandingly.

"That's ok. Are we going now?"

"Yes." he said and they headed off towards a friendly looking SUV. The woman driving it seemed to be in her late 30's, early 40's, had short hair and a rather large bust.

When they got in the car she turned around and shook hands with Toris. "Hi! Who are you? One of Ivan's friends?"Ivan **had** said she wouldn't mind him suddenly bringing someone home. Still Toris hadn't expected her to be this ok. When Toris started to answer, she began driving.

"Um, hello to you too. I'm Toris. We're partners for a project."

"Oh, that's nice. What project are you working on?" she asked.

"The basic idea is that we tell the about the relationship between two countries from the point of view of each country. There aren't really any specifications yet though. We don't know _how_ we are suppose to present the information. I guess we have to get the information before we start stringing it together." Mrs. Braginsky nodded.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Kind of fun actually. I hope Ivan doesn't trouble you too much." she added laughing. She had a nice laugh, very warm and loving. She seemed like a great mother.

"Mo~m." Ivan whined pouting. "Stop making Toris think I'm a bad person." his mom just kept giggling. . "Don't listen to her, she is crazy." he said turning to Toris and spinning his finger around his ear. Toris laughed lightly at his antics. They seemed like a normal family. At least, that was what Toris thought.

* * *

"Natalya! Leave Toris alone!" Ivan shouted as his sister crept slowly towards his partner, wielding a knife. She hissed at him and backed up, putting her knife away.

"Whatever you say big brother…" she said still glaring at Toris who simply smiled sweetly as she walked away.

"Your sister is very cute." he said.

"…" Toris looked back at Ivan.

"What you don't think so?" he asked clearly confused.

"She is very pretty but, sometimes I find her quite... frightening." he said looking depressed. Toris patted him on the back.

"It's ok Ivan. Now back to the disscussion. What are we going to do." Ivan looked up.

"Well isn't it obvious" Toris tilted his head in confusion and shook his head no. "We are doing Russia and Lithuania of course! Did you have something else in mind?" Again he shook his head no. "Then doing our home countries would be best. I can tell Lithuania's side of the story and you can tell from Russia's point of view."

Toris's eyes widened in surprise. He really hadn't expected him to say _that._ "Wait, what?"

"I said you can tell from Russia's point of view and I can tell from Lithuania's."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong with that?" Toris shook his head and smiled. He guessed he shouldn't have been too surprised. Of course he would want to mix it up a bit.

Then the pair started working. They decided that first they would just take notes about the individual countries themselves, jotting down how they might have felt at the time. Everything was going fairly well, Ivan was true to his word and did as much work as Toris. Conversation faded in and out. They didn't talk about anything much, just a question here and there. Or a comment about something interesting they read. Much to Toris's happiness he had been right, Ivan wasn't as bad as people seemed to think. Plus his mother seemed nice as well. She checked on the frequently making sure Ivan wasn't "causing trouble"

"Hey, Toris?" her voice called from just beyond the door.

"Yes Ms. Braginsky?" he answered. At that she laughed and walked in wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Please, just call me Katyusha dear. No need to be so formal. Anyway it's getting late. I was wondering what do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner?" he responded confused. "It's only...Oh my god!" Toris shouted jumping up nearly knocking his chair over in surprise. "I totally lost track of time, I'm sorry I stayed so long. I need to get home." Katyusha frowned.

"Aw, I don't mind dear I love having company. You could even stay over and I could drive all of you to school tomarrow if you want." Toris shook his head.

"No I couldn't possibly, my brother are probably worried sick." He had kept his phone on silent so he didn't get distracted. Checking his phone he saw that he had a couple of text messages and 4 missed calls, all from his brothers. Frowning he looked back up and saw that Katyusha already had her coat and shoes on.

"Ok then, let's go hon. You'll might have to give me directions though, I don't really know my way around town."

"Toris give me your cell phone." Ivan said randomly from his spot on the bed, holding out his hand. Confused, Toris gave it too him and took Ivan's in return. "Put your number in." He said not looking up from what he was doing. Toris oh'd then added himself as a contact number in the others phone. "Good bye, see you tomarrow Toris." Ivan said as he walked out the door. Toris waved then stepped into the passenger side of Katyusha's car, dreading how his brothers would react to him coming home so late.

A/N I know Katyusha(Ukraine) is Ivan's sister but I felt like making her the mom. Just 'cause. I attempted to edit this but I'm lazy sorry if there's a lot of grammer mistakes x.x Leave a review please, they make me so happy. Constructive critisism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Idk stuff

Disclaimer: Do I even have to put this here?

"TORIS! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" The brunette heard Eduard scream, almost as soon as the phone started ringing. Toris flinched at his brother's harsh tone and started to answer but Eduard wasn't done yet. "Do you know how worried we've been? Why didn't you answer your phone when we called? We called at **least** 4 times Toris! My god, I just… I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"I'm so, so sorry" Toris apologized when his brother paused to take a breath. He could practically feel the others anger radiating through the phone. "I just lost track of time. Things were going really well and I was actually kind of having fun. We got a lot of work done and I didn't realize how late it was getting. Don't worry though, I'm coming home right now. Oh, and I had my phone on silent so that's why I didn't answer when you called."

"Why was it on silent?"

"Um just because, I didn't want any distractions." he answered confused by the random question. "I'll be home soon, ok?" There was a pause.

"Fine, bye."

"Bye." Toris flipped his phone shut and sighed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katyusha glancing at him. "Turn left at the next street." He mumbled.

"You aren't in too much trouble with your parents, are you?" she asked hesitantly. Toris flinched at her words.

"Ah, not my _parents_… It's just me and my brothers. But my brother, Eduard, was quite angry I stayed so late and didn't call and stuff." He explained smiling nervously. He was surprised when she saw tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Then she busted out crying and started trying to hug him, making the car swerve like crazy. Thankfully no one was on the street but Toris still screamed at the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry! I brought up something I shouldn't have!" she wailed. The brunette kept trying to shush her, insisting that he was fine.

It took a few minutes but eventually she calmed down and their car ride was silent except for a few sniffles here and there or Toris telling her which direction to go "Go right here Ms. Braginsky." He said sleepily, forgetting to use her first name . "My house is the third one on the right." she nodded, with tears still in her eyes and backed slowly into the driveway.

"Sorry I'm such a cry baby," She mumbled as he got out. "But do come over again sometime, it's good to see Ivan get along with someone. And call me Katyusha sweet heart, even if I'm not there. I'll know. Mother's know all." she said winking. Toris smiled at the woman and waved goodbye as he walked up to his door. Taking a deep breath he knocked twice. There were loud footsteps and then the front door swung open. He came face to face with a** very **angry looking Eduard.

Toris smiled sheepishly at his younger brother. "Hi Eduard." he mumbled.

The blonde looked at him for moment. "Whose in the car?" He asked suddenly, his eyes flickering to the tan SUV. Toris turned his head slightly and saw Ivan's mom still in the driveway looking like she wasn't sure if she should leave yet.

"Oh, Katyusha you can go now! I'm alright!" the woman nodded then pulled out the driveway and drove down the street.

"Katyusha?" his brother asked suspiciously. Toris looked back to him and gestured to wear the woman had been.

"That was Ivan's mom."

"And you call her by her first name?" Toris nodded.

"Yeah, she insisted." Then he noticed his brother was looking at him strangely.

"What?" He asked innocently. Eduard shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses.

"It's just, she seemed _awfully __young_ to be a mom." Then Toris blushed understanding what his brother was getting at.

"Are you implying that I! With her! And… no! She's his mom I swear she looks older when she's close up!" Eduard acted too mature for his age sometimes. Toris felt like he was being questioned by a parent rather than a worried younger brother.

Sighing, Eduard moved over and let his brother in the house. "Just don't go bringing home any children." Toris laughed nervously at the comment but the glare Eduard sent made it clear he wasn't kidding. When he walked into the living room he saw Raivis sitting on the couch looking nervous, as usual. His face lit up when he saw Toris.

"T-toris! Thank god you're alive! I d-don't know what I would have done if you got hurt or something. I thought the police would find your b-loody b-body in a dumpster and we'd have to quit school and get low paying j-jobs and be in a pit of debt for the rest of our lives!" Toris laughed at his brother's outlandish concern, whenever Toris did something slightly dangerous his brother would think up ridiculous things. But sometimes, he was afraid the youngest brother depended on him a bit too much. And sometimes Eduard acted too old for his age. When it came to Raivis he didn't want to be too much of a parental figure and when it came to Eduard he wanted to be a bit more of one. His brothers were a handful but he still loved them.

"Of course I'm fine, I was just at Ivan's house."

"That's why I was so worried! He seems like he would hurt you if you d-did something wr-wrong." Toris frowned at his younger brother.

"That's not very nice Raivis, you don't really know him. He isn't that bad of a guy." He felt like he was defending the Russian a lot recently even though he didn't know him that well either. But someone had to stand up for him, and to be honest if he stood up for himself he would probably only use his fists. Toris was brought out of his musings by the loud slam of a door down the hall. Looking around he saw that Eduard had left the living room and went to his own. The youngest brother was frowning slightly at where the other had been.

"He was r-really worried…" Raivis said softly. "He kept pacing and wanted to go down to Ivan's house and get you. He probably would have if he had the slightest clue where to go. Um," the youngest brother started to blush and looked away guiltily. "And the things I told him about how he was a sadistic Russian that would bully you into doing all the work for him and beat you up if you didn't probably didn't help…"

"Hm, I'm sure I would have been worried if I had heard that too." he said giving Raivis a disapproving glare. Though it wasn't really Raivis's fault. He should have paid closer attention to the time instead of Ivan's sister. "Did you guys eat dinner yet?" he asked changing the subject, Raivis shook his head.

"No, we were to worried to be hungry." Toris chuckled then went into the kitchen.

"It's almost 8 so, I better get cooking." he mumbled mostly to himself. Raivis nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Now that I know you're safe I'm really hungry." Again Toris chuckled and began making something quick. They never ordered out if they could avoid it. It was unhealthy and much cheaper to just cook whatever he found lying around the house.

When the smell of Toris's cooking began to fill the house Eduard came out of his room again looking considerably calmer. He even returned the smile Toris sent him. The three brother's could never stay mad at each other for long. They were too close, they had been through too much together. But chances were that they weren't going to accept Ivan anytime soon.

The next day, Toris realized that he and Ivan had biology together. When Ivan saw him, he took Toris away from his normal seat next to Alfred in the back row. "Toris, sit with me~! My seat is closer to the board so you can see better." Toris let himself be dragged, he didn't really mind sitting with someone else for once. He just hoped that Alfred wouldn't be angry he was sitting with his World History partner a.k.a. 'that fucking commie'. His hopes were in vain. When Alfred came to class, late, and noticed that Toris was with Ivan he glared daggers at the Russian the whole time. It wasn't like Alfred didn't have other friends he could sit with though, he only wanted to sit with Toris because Ivan was...well Ivan. The tall teen didn't seem to care though, he just smiled at the blonde and waved.

"Ivan…" Toris groaned. "You shouldn't smile and wave when someone is looking at you like that." Ivan sent Toris a questioning look.

"Eh, why not?"

"Well because, you just don't." he answered lamely. "It's like…challenging someone. If they are obviously mad at you and you acknowledge that, then it's like you don't even care…"

"But, I _don't_ care about the silly American. Why should I?"

"It's just common manners or something…" He said running a hand through his hair. Ivan seemed to contemplate this then shrugged.

"Seems silly."Toris rolled his eyes and glanced back to Alfred who had moved next to a boy whose name he could remember. He was talking animatedly and seemed to have forgotten all about Toris. Maybe he didn't really care either.

* * *

"I mean the dude is a total bad guy and Toris is a definite good guy, therefore they can't sit together. I mean it's a fucking rule of nature, everyone knows that good people and bad people just don't mix. The bad people won't care at all about good people even though the good people care about them and it is so unfair. You know what I mean?" Matthew nodded not really paying attention to what the Alfred was saying as he rambled on and on about something that honestly made no sense what so ever. After about five minutes Matthew realized that he _should_ be grateful that his half brother noticed him at all and decided to pay attention, just to be polite.

"Who is this 'bad guy' exactly?" he asked in his naturally quiet voice. Alfred didn't hear him, as usual. It was frustrating never being heard. "Alfred!" he yelled...sort of.

"Huh? What?" he asked looking at the Canadian.

"Who are you talking about when you say 'bad guy"

"Ivan, duh, who else would I be talking about?" he asked like the answer was the most obvious thing ever. Matthew blinked in surprise.

"What? Since when did Toris start hanging out with him?"

"Yesterday, no idea why though." He said lazily glaring at the two. "What are we going to do about them Mattie?"

"How about nothing?" Matthew suggested. While Ivan might not be the best person on earth he was better than some people. He at least acknowledged the Canadian. If anything Matthew kind of supported their relationship, Ivan needed someone to soften him up.

Then Alfred gasped like he was just realizing something. Matthew **would **have thought that Alfred was realizing that he was being silly by jumping to conclusions about Ivan, but of course Matthew knew better than to think that. "You know Ivan really well right?" he asked, turning to look at Matthew. Surprisingly enough, he actually waited for Matthew to nod before he continued. "Perfect! Then you can talk to Toris and tell him all about Ivan and convince him to like, change partners or something."

Matthew rolled his eyes but agreed anyway, there was no point in arguing. "I'm not guaranteeing that he'll even listen to me though." He added

Still Alfred grinned and patted the other on his back. "You're awesome Mattie, have I ever told you that?" the blonde sighed and smiled at his brother.

"Probably…"he mumbled then he focused his attention back to the board and concentrated on getting notes down. After biology was over, Matthew had English with Toris and Ivan had lunch so Alfred expected Matthew to confront the Lithuanian then. Matthew had planned to talk about it with Toris, he really did, but when Toris showed up at least 10 minutes late to class. Matthew no longer felt his brother's silly logic edging him on. Plus the class had already started so Matthew couldn't get up and go next to him even if he wanted too. And to make matters worse Toris sat next to Tino, a small Finnish boy. Tino was very kind and got along well with Toris, there was no way he could break them up. At lest that was what Matthew kept telling himself.

When lunch rolled around Alfred sat with a bunch of his friends since he figured that Matthew would have already talked enough sense into Toris. But, Toris had forgetten all about the incident. Dissmissing it as Alfred just being silly. Depending on the point of view, that could be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

During World History Mrs. Coplin stayed true to her word, they didn't even touch the subject of their projects. She really was leaving them in the dark about it. When someone asked something simple, like when it was due she ignored them. Toris liked a good challenge, it made things interesting, but still it would be nice to have **some** sort of lead. Or some specifications on how they were suppose to present their information. It was frustrating knowing things and then having no idea what to do with the knowledge. Ivan didn't seem to mind though. Next to Toris he looked as happy as ever, if that was what you could call it. Toris couldn't actually tell what the other was thinking. He might be fine with how everything was going but on the other hand he might be as irritated as theverone else. You couldn't tell since he seemed to have the same expression all the time. How angry would someone have to make the blonde to wipe the smile off his face. Though, Toris wasn't really sure he wanted to see the Russian get that angry. He had a feeling that Ivan's great anger was closly related to his fists. But still...getting to know the Russian man better would be quite nice.

Ivan turned towards him and the Lithuanian realized he had been staring. "You like what you see?" Ivan asked chuckling. Toris blushed and looked back towards the board where more things had been writtin. "Anyway Toris," Ivan drawled, looking at him "I was thinking... and I decided that I should go over to _your_ house this time." He said smiling. Toris looked at him frowning.

"What?"

"I said, this time we should go over to _your_ house and work on the project. I want to see where Toris lives."

"Um, I-I don't really know if that's a g-good idea." he said hesitently. Ivan's smile stayed in place but there was something a bit more, frightening about it.

"It _is _a good idea. I will go on your bus, and to your home and my mother will pick me up around 6." he said then went back to writing notes. Toris saw that the decision wasn't actually open for discussion.

"Oh."was all he said.

After World History, Toris had study hall. There was lots of commotion go around in the classroom so he left, and went to the library. Not many people were in the library so Toris could study in peace. That was until he suddenly felt a pair of cold hands grip his neck. "I heard my brother is going over to your house?" said a farmilliar voice.

"Natalya!" Toris said turning around happily. "How are you?"

"You didn't answer my question, Toris." She replied glaring.

"Yes, he said that he was coming over to my house, we are going to work on the project some more."

"That is why he is going over?" she asked taking her hands away. Toris nodded and she looked at him. "Hmph." She growled then walked away muttering to herself. Toris watched as the younger girl left and sighed happily.

"She's so cute..." he mumbled, his eyes glazed over. Before he knew it the day was over and there was a lavender eyed sophomore leaning over his shoulder.

"Toris, it is time to go." he whispered in the others ear. Toris jumped at the hot breath in his ear and fell off his chair.

"I-ivan! Don't go sneaking up on people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack..." the Russian just laughed, grabbed the brunette's arm and started dragging him out of the library. Frowning Toris tugged, trying to get his arm back. "Wait a second, I want to check out those books."

"Fine, but hurry up." He said pushing him in the direction of the table. "The busses are going to leave without us." Toris sighed, a lot of people hadn't even left their classes yet. After getting his books on Lithuania and Russian history Toris went to Ivan who had been standing outside the library with his arms crossed. "Ready?" Toris nodded and they started walking. The buzz of his cellphone interuppted the silence, Toris pulled it out from his pockets and saw that he had a text message from both of his brothers. Raivis was staying over his friend, Peter's house and Eduard was staying at his friend Lars's.

"Both my brother's aren't going to be home. They'll both be at a friends."

"Oh? That's nice..." Ivan said smiling 'innocently'.

When the two got on the bus everyone stayed as far away from the pair as they could. Toris didn't usually have _flocks_ of people around him but still it was strange having everyone treat him like the plague. Not that he blamed them. Ivan seemed to be emanating an aura that read 'don't fuck with me or I'll slit your throat'. Though some, a.k.a. everyone that isn't Toris, might interpret it as a 'if you so much as look at the guy next to me I will rip off your limbs and mount them to the wall of a dirty alleyway in the deepest pit of hell' kind of feeling, all served up with a smile which only multiplyed the creepiness by 10.

It was frightening but Toris couldn't move away since the Russian had one hand on the other side of the his waist. At first he tried to squirm away but Ivan just tightened his grip. Eventually he gave up and rested his head on the other's broad shoulder. A couple girls near the front of the bus kept looking back at them and giggling. They squealed especially loud whenever Ivan pulled Toris a little was strange but surprisingly Ivan didn't seem to mind. Still the brunette was somewhat disturbed by the bubbly girls and had no idea what they found so entertaining.

Toris's house was glad when his stop came, mainly because Ivan finally let go of him. When they walked past the girls to get off the bus Toris heard them do what sounded like cheer for them. Confused he turned and looked at them. "Next time give him a little kiss!" one of them yell-whispered causing Toris's face to go from ghostly pale, to bright red. He stumbled of the bus and nearly fell as the bus drove off.

"Toris, are you alright?" asked an honestly concerned voice from beside him. He tilted his head slightly to look at the Russian then nodded.

"O-of course. Why w-wouldn't I be haha..." he said nervously scooting away but the taller teen wouldn't have that. He put his hands on the others thing shoulders and pulled him closer, inspecting his face.

"Well, It's just your face is all red," he said grabbing Toris's chin and tilting his face so their eyes met. Then he brushed the long brown bangs away from Toris's forehead so he could feel it. "And your really hot." he breathed. Toris felt like his heart had jumped up and was then lodged in his throat, he couldn't find the right words to say, Ivan was too close and getting closer. And closer. And closer. Until-

"We need to do this in the house!" he yelled, then somehow managed to turn redder when he realized how what he had just said sounded. "I-I mean w-we sh-should g-go inside and uh um... you know get started w-working.." He stuttered while trying to push the large male away. " So can you please j-just go over there!" he squeaked. Ivan laughed as he backed away giving the brunette a little space before he started to go up the driveway, to the small house. Toris stood blinking stupidly wondering what had just happened. Or more what had _almost _happened.

"Are you coming, Toris?" Ivan asked smiling like nothing strange had occurred. Toris nodded and moved robotically towards the house trying to regain his bearings. Did Ivan really try to... to... Toris shook the thoughts out of his head. He was just overeating. There was no way Ivan would ever try and doing something like that. But what about what the girls on the bus had said. Did they look like a coupled. Gulping Toris stepped into his house and headed to the kitchen to get them something.

"Um, what would you like to drink." Ivan thought for a moment.

"Would you mind making me some tea?" he asked.

Toris smiled "Of course I don't mind, I have tons of tea lying around the house." he said then started boiling water while Ivan sat at the kitchen table and read from one of the books Toris had gotten from the library. As Toris stared at the hot water he felt kind of embarrassed having Ivan over without his brothers home. There was no reason too, but still almost twice in the same day him and Ivan _kissing_ had been hinted at. Then he started thinking about Natalya, she was actually a lot like her brother, a female version in a way. Why did Toris like her? Everything about her just sort of drew him in. Plus Ivan was actually quite handsome.

Blushing at his thoughts Toris started to clean up the kitchen a little bit, just to keep his mind from thinking. "Toris?" asked a Russian accented voice. "You seem...distressed." he stated.

"D-do I?" he asked. "It's nothing I'm sure. My brothers say I always seem worried so d-don't worry about it!" Ivan seemed like he was about to say something else but instead shrugged and said ok. For the next couple of hours they did the same thing as yesterday, just writing notes and making small conversation. But at around about 5:30 they ran out of knew things to write down so they turned on the TV and just watched. Toris instantly regretted doing so though, the minute he zoned out, Ivan took the opportunity too scoot in **very** closely. Since Toris wasn't at the very edge of the couch already he couldn't move anymore.

"Um, Ivan you're **really** close you know."

"Da, I am aware." he said cheerfully. Toris froze, the way he said it made it seem like he wanted to be close to Toris. In a touchy feely kind of way. But Natalya was kind of like that too, right? Plus Ivan's mom was also very comfortable. So maybe it just ran in the family. Yeah, it was just what he was used too. Still, Toris felt very awkward when the Russian nuzzled his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ivan, can you um m-move." Ivan looked up at Toris's face and smiled.

"Toris feels nice~" he said. Toris looked at him then sighed petting his hair. Then there was a horn honk outside, looking at the clock Toris saw that it was after 6. "See you tomorrow moya lyubovʹ"

A/N Yay, I'm done chapter 3! Whoo~ I got really lazy and didn't edit towards the end so sorry if anything sounds awkward or grammatically incorrect but I'm too lazy to edit it right now...

Anyway... what Ivan says at the end mean my love in Russian, I think, I just used google translator because I don't actually know Russian, sorry if it's wrong or anything. Review please, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Poor Japan :(

Warnings: 13 year old girl attempting to write a homosexual highschool romance staring the personifications of two countries she doesn't know much about, cursing and Belarus/Natalya

Disclaimer: If it was mine it would probably suck since I know nothing about history...

Toris stood with his back to the front door, waiting for the sound of the Braginsky's car to fade away completely before he ran through the kitchen, down the hall and into his room. Once he reached the sweet solace he collapsed onto his bed, breathing. After taking few deep breaths he tried to organize his cluttered thoughts. What on earth had just happened? He felt like he had just been through the most awkward experience _ever_**. **Maybe the brunette was overreacting a little bit but it just suddenly hit him that Ivan had been flirting with him. _**Ivan Braginsky had been flirting with him**_. And to make matters even worse, Toris didn't really mind. It seemed like the most humanly impossible thing for Ivan to flirt with someone that didn't mind.

Ivan wasn't ugly or anything and what bothered him wasn't the fact that Ivan was a guy either. The Lithuanian was openly bi-sexual and didn't mind admitting that Ivan was actually kind of handsome. The thing that bothered him that it was the fact that it was Ivan fucking Braginsky. Ivan was well, Ivan. And there was no way Ivan would feel _that_ way about…anyone.

Shaking his head the green eyed teen looked up at the ceiling and decided he needed to relax, take it easy. Eduard and Raivis wouldn't be coming home that evening so that gave him some time to just, not think. He could forget all about Ivan and Alfred and school and basically anything that caused his stomach to start hurting. With an arm draped over his eyes, Toris evened out his breathing and melted into his bed. Sighing contently he started to drift off into a light sleep, where dreams were short and fleeting. When he woke up he felt refreshed, all events that happened less than hour ago were pushed to the back of his mind so he didn't have to think about them.

Looking up at the clock over his door, Toris saw that it was getting late. He got up, stretched a bit then headed to the kitchen so he could heat up some leftovers. Meat and potato salad. For the rest of the evening the Lithuanian did homework, studied and just lazed around until about 9 when he started to get tired. Toris yawned loudly as he got up from his chair and walked to the bathroom. Slowly he rolled off his shirt and pulled down his pants till he was standing in just his boxers. He cracked his back a few times then, the large mirror hanging on the wall opposite to him caught his eye. Since his back was facing it he had a clear view of the long thin scars going down his back, he winced when he saw them. With a tender hand he touched a particularly harsh burn scar on his shoulder and sighed. The memory of how he got the scars was threatening to surface. He hurried to turn the knob so he could get in the showers and have the steamy water wash away all his troubles. He tested the water to make sure it wasn't too hot then tentatively stepped in. The shower head sprayed water down hard and practically massaged his muscles. He made a soft noise and rolled his shoulders. A nice long shower would help him feel better.

After just standing under the pouring water for a few minutes Toris grabbed his washcloth and soap and began cleaning himself. He breathed deeply as he wiped off all the grime from the day. _I really should get rid of that mirror_, he thought to himself. Whenever he saw it he remembered things he didn't want to remember. Things like…

Shutting his eyes tightly, he grabbed for the shampoo and started to lather up his hair with the sweet smelling soap. He scrubbed at his scalp vigorously trying to wash away the bad thoughts. _He's gone now, he's gone now_ he kept repeating in his mind, like a mantra until the water got too cold and he had to get out. He rinsed his hair quickly then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt mentally exhausted and wanted a good nights rest to clear his mind again.

When he woke back up it was six, time to get ready for school. Feeling surprisingly awake Toris got dressed, ate a small breakfast then put together a little lunch for a certain Russian. To be honest it wasn't to much of a bother making an extra lunch for Ivan. Plus he got a little extra money he could put towards…whatever. Taking his time, Toris gently put the two lunches in his bag aranging them so they didn't get smushed. After everything was in order he put his backpack on and headed out for his bus stop. Even though it was just Toris, everyone at his bus kind of backed off. Even the seniors. Toris smiled nervously at them but they weren't taking any chances.

Once he got on the bus it was still pretty bad. Everyone made room for him, they were still wary of the seemingly innocent teen. _It's always the quiet ones,_ even if Toris wasn't really that quiet. Toris smiled at them anyways then looked out the window. It was kind of awkward but he didn't really mind, at least he wasn't being bullied. A stop or two later he felt the weight next to him shift, turning slightly he saw one of the girls from yesterday who had been giggling like mad. She had long curly brown hair with a flower in it and large sparkling green eyes. She was looking at him eagerly, as though she were a five year old in front candy store.

"Hey, hey is your boyfriend going to come on the bus again?" she asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend." He said confused. The girl laughed

"Then who was that guy who sat with you on the bus yesterday." she purred. "I find it hard to believe that you aren't someone _very _special to him." Toris was silent for a moment then blushed when he realized who she was talking about.

"W-w-wait a minute, you don't mean the big Russian guy with the blonde hair do you?" The brunette asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page. When she nodded he shook his head, terrified. "He is in no way shape or form my boyfriend! We're just working on a project together. At best we are barely friends. Honestly, if we were in a relationship I wouldn't mind telling you but me and Ivan? Not at all." At that the light in her eyes dimmed a little bit. The way he said it wasn't too spastic so he was probably telling the truth…

"What?" She whined. "No way! You're kidding me, but he had his hand on your waste and everything. You guys were so cute." Toris shook his head again.

"Sorry but that wasn't what happened. You were kind of far away so I'm sure it just **looked** like he had his hand on my waist." Frowning the girl sulked away and went to tell her friends what she had just heard. All of them seemed very upset by the news, it was kind of creepy. A buzz from his pocket took his attention away from the strange girls, he pulled it out and saw that he got a text message from Ivan. _Hello Toris, what's for lunch?_

Smiling slightly, Toris responded _Just Kastinys with black bread, nothing special._

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay _Ivan sent a couple minutes later. Toris rolled his eyes at the others childishness, though it was kind of…cute and endearing. After thinking that Toris had the strong urge to bang his head on the seat in front of him.

When he got to biology that morning Ivan was already there, Alfred was not. So, naturally he was forced to sit with Ivan again, not that it really bothered him much. Alfred on the other hand, who had thought his brother talked him out of ever talking to Ivan again, was angry to say the least. Sulking, he went over to his seat next to Matthew. "What the hell man?" he said glaring pitifully. His brother shrunk in his seat and smiled innocently at him.

"H-hey Alfred…" The American sighed and sat down in his chair.

"I thought you were going to convince Toris to stop hanging out with Ivan."

"You see," He started, looking away. "I was going to talk but then he came to class kind of late and I couldn't move to sit with him so-"

"Wait," Alfred said cutting him of. "Toris late to class? That's kind of weird, why was he late? I mean he came from the same class as you right?" Matthew nodded. "Hm that's suspicious…" Alfred mumbled looking thoughtful. "We'd better investigate don't you think? I mean, I am a hero after all. It's my duty to help Toris if something wrong is happening." Matthew sighed and shook his head.

"If only you tried this hard in school…"

"What'd you say Mattie?"

"Nothing, nothing." He muttered getting ready to learn as the teacher came in. While class droned on Alfred was surprisingly quiet. He didn't say another thing about Ivan and Toris making the Canadian think that he had finally given up. But when they started getting ready to go to their next classes Alfred spoke again.

"Ok, so I've decided that the best thing for us to do would be follow Toris and see where he is going first, then we can try and help but we shouldn't confront him before we know what to confront him about." He decided smiling. Matthew gave him a look then started to walk away.

"I don't really need to come along then, you just tell me what happens." He said over his shoulder. Alfred growled and crossed his arms in a very childish way.

"Fine then, I can do this better on my own anyway." He huffed then went to stalk the brunette. He was surprise when he saw that he was walking with Ivan in the exact opposite direction of the way Matthew was going. People had different ways to get to the same place but Alfred was sure that Toris was not going straight to classes like he usually did. This peaked the Americans interest even more. Thankfully there were a lot of people in the hallway so he didn't need to focus on being stealthy. He just followed them. After a couple minutes of walking they stopped outside of what Alfred assumed to be Toris's locker. The Lithuanian fumbled with his lock for a moment before opening the door and pulling out a brown paper bag.

"Here you go Ivan," He said sighing as he looked at his watch "Geez, I'm going to be late for class again. How about on Monday I put the lunch in _your_ locker so I don't have to walk halfway across the school to get it." Ivan laughed.

"But this way is more fun, da? I get to be with Toris more." Toris rolled his eyes.

"If you say so…" He said, then the two started walking again.

Alfred gasped dramatically at the exchange. "Oh no! Poor Toris is being forced to give Ivan his lunch. I've go to do something." The self-proclaimed hero decided as he walked to his next class. When lunch time came Alfred dragged Matthew by the arm and sat him down on one side of Toris while he sat on the other. "Toris, we know what's going on and we just want you to know it's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. But you should have told someone!" Then he put a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to help you, ok? There's **nothing** to be ashamed of." Toris tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Frowning Alfred continued.

"Ivan. I saw what he did and it is not ok. You can't keep quiet about those types of things Toris, no matter who it is."

"Alfred, you make it sound like he's being molested." Matthew added quietly. "Just get to the point." Alfred glared at him.

"I was trying to be dramatic." he muttered. "Anyway, I saw Ivan forcing you to give him your lunch. You can't sacrifice your lunch so that your brother gets his. He shouldn't be stealing anyone's lunch!" Toris smiled at his concern.

"Alfred, you've got the wrong idea. He isn't stealing it, he's paying me for it. It is completely voluntary. I don't mind."

"What! That's crazy what are you thinking that's the same as letting him walk all over you, he should buy his own lunch." he said with his eyes narrowed. Toris shook his head.

"He said he doesn't like the cafeteria food and his sister insists on making him lunch but she can't cook or something like that."

"Toris why are you defending him, you would think he was like your friend and not a creepy psychopath." Alfred said as though it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Toris had to admit he never actually thought he would be able to get along with the Russian either but he actually wasn't that bad. Frightening at times but overall a good person. Toris started to ignore Alfred in favor of eating his lunch. Then he noticed someone else trying to get his attention. He looked kind of like Alfred only with longer hair and more purple eyes.

"I'm sorry my brother is being such a nuisance." He said. Toris chuckled.

"It's ok, he means well." Toris responded smiling. "I don't really mind, his train of thought is understandable. Ivan is kind of…" he trailed off trying to think of a good way to describe the Russian.

"I know," Matthew laughed. "We play hockey together. He can be freaking terrifying when he wants to be, and he always smiles which makes him that much creepier." Toris nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could just go inside his head and see what he's thinking. He seems like such a complex person."

Matthew and Toris talked about the Russian all through lunch, sharing theories on why he was the way he was. Some time during their conversation Alfred had left and gone with some other friends. Toris didn't mind though, his brother was much easier to have a conversation with, he didn't ramble on and on about nothing. Not that Toris didn't like Alfred, he got along with the other quite well. But it was nice to actually contribute to a conversation once in a while.

While talking to the Canadian, Toris learned a lot about Ivan. Like, he was on the hockey team, he loved sunflowers, the only thing he was afraid of was his sister, he lived in Russia till he was 9 and the only relationship he had ever been in was with a guy. After seeing Toris's shocked face at the last fact Matthew shut up. "Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that last part. I kind of thought you knew…" he said regrettably.

Toris waved his hand in dismissal. "No, no it's ok! I don't mind if he's gay. I'm more surprised by the fact that he has been in a relationship before. Ooh wait that sounds mean." He said cringing. "It's just, he's so… you know." Matthew nodded understandingly. Anyone who **didn't** know probably wouldn't get much help from the pair.

"I know what you mean. He doesn't get close to many people. He comes off as pretty cold." Then he thought for a moment. "Or maybe it's more people don't get close to him. They're afraid he'll rip their lungs out." Matthew said with a chuckle. "But still I kind of admire his um…toughness." Toris agreed and was about to add something when the bell buzzed.

"Ah, well I've got World History now. See you later uh…"

"Matthew." Matthew offered Toris nodded and waved then went off to his next class. When he got there, he automatically headed to his seat next to Ivan. Ivan smiled pleasantly as the other sat down.

"Hello Toris." He greeted happily. Toris smiled back and started taking out his things while Ivan talked. "I was thinking, we have already spent many hours researching and until we are given some sort direction we probably won't be able to advance, so why don't you come over to my house and just hang out?" Toris bit his lip and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know…" He said uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure Natalya will be home." The larger male threw in nonchalantly. It was kind of a low blow using the brunette's crush as bait but he had done worse.

"I guess I can come over." He said smiling at the mention of the girl.

"It's a Friday so why don't you just stay over night, that would be fun, da?" Again Toris was hesitant but agreed anyway. He had a feeling that even if he did say no, Ivan would somehow manipulate him into coming anyway so why not just give in? Besides, he might get to see Natalya in her pajamas! She would probably look super cute in bunny slippers and a loose tank top, no bow in her hair. Her long silky hair... Once class started Toris snapped out of his fantasies and started paying attention. Sort of.

Class went by a little faster than it's normal slow pace, or at least to Toris and Ivan it seemed to. They were in their own little world most of class. Talking about various topics. Flowers, countries, people, the teacher. It even got to the point where the teacher got angry even though she was the type of teacher who never yelled. "Can you two please be quiet for a moment? You can go make out _after _my class but right now I'm trying to teach." Toris turned red and surprisingly so did Ivan. Both sputtered something about being quiet and the rest of class was somewhat awkward. But after they left class they continued talking until they came to the fork in the hallway.

"Toris you are insane!" Alfred suddenly yelled from beside him after Ivan was gone from sight. "Didn't Mattie tell you all about how this is a horrible decision."

"Maddie?" Toris furrowed his brow. "Um… oh you mean Matthew! No we didn't say anything bad about him, in fact my respect for him has risen since talking with someone who _actually _knows him. I don't get why you're so bothered by us being friends." One long, explicit explanation later Toris was pale as a ghost and Alfred was looking very pleased with himself.

"And that is why you can't hang out with Ivan." He concluded as he sat down in his seat.

"Alfred," Toris started slowly. "If Ivan was seriously considering doing half of those things to me I think he would be in a mental institute."

"He _does_ take pills…" Alfred said matter of factly. "Besides you don't know what he's thinking, no one ever does." Toris just shook his head and ignored whatever Alfred said about Ivan. Where Alfred came up with his ridiculous ideas, the world may never know. A couple of times Toris tried to defend Ivan but it always backfired and they ended up leaving class on a bad note. The blond probably just needed some time to cool off before he was ready to listen to reason. With a sigh, Toris opened the door to the library and settled down in a soft chair with a good book. Sometimes he felt like study hall was a waste but it was nice to be able to just relax for a period. On Monday he would have to go back to taking Spanish Toris remebered with a groan. Though he was actually doing fairly well in that class, so he was somewhat trilingual. Lithuanian, English and Spanish.

Thinking about languages made him remember what Ivan had said. What was it? May lyub or something. Toris drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair thinking, maybe he could ask Ivan later. He hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing or awkward. Knowing the Russan, it probably was.

Soon his thoughts started to drift to his brothers. What would they think of him staying over at Ivan's house? They might be kind of upset but Toris was the oldest, not them. Techinically he didn't have to listen to them. Still he didn't want to lose his brother's respect since really they didn't have to listen to him either. Sighing Toris closed his book and came face to face with Natalya. He almost let out a very unmanly squeek. _Almost._

"You are coming over to my house **again**?" She hissed.

"Uh y-yeah."

"Why!"

"Well, Ivan asked me too. And um, I guess we're friends now and that's what friends do?" he answered hesitantly. Natalya growled and looked at him strangely. "Is something wrong…?" Natalya was quiet for a moment then she shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong, just do not hurt him or I _will_ kill you." She said walking away. _Well that was… confusing, _Toris thought as he watched her go. _I wonder what she meant by that._ The Lithuanian rubbed his temple and tried not to worry about it, people always told him he worried to much. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that what she said had some sort of meaning he didn't realize.

The bell rang and kids rushed out of their classrooms ready to get home. Toris on the other hand got up slowly and walked down to his locker, not really wanting to get on the bus. He hoped his brothers wouldn't be treated any differently because of him. Raivis usually sat with him and Eduard would sit near him so... what would think of the middle of the bus being virtually empty?

Eduard, being Eduard, was the first to comment. "Toris, why is everyone treating you like you have AIDS?" Toris laughed nervously.

"Um, well you see yesterday Ivan came over to our house and-"

"Who?"

"My Social Studies partner. What happened was…well actually not much happened but he's kind of intimidating. And now I think some people might have um.." Toris felt his face heat up as he debated weather or not to tell his brother what the girl had told him. "I think some people got the impression that we were d-dating." Eduard's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Calm down! It might have just been those girls over there," He said nodding in the direction of the girls. "I don't know if **everyone** thought that. Plus I think they just kind of wanted to us to be in a relationship." Eduard still glared.

"Toris, you do realize that he could be spreading rumors about you." Eduard said harshly.

"E-eduard, calm down. It's nothing like that. Really." Toris said smiling. "Oh and by the way, I'mgoingtobestayingoveratIvan'shouseforthenight." Toris mumbled quickly but Eduard understand him anyway, Toris could tell by the way his glare intensified. The three were silent until Eduard sighed and shook his head.

"You are the older brother so I shouldn't lecture you, you can do what you want. Just don't get yourself hurt." _I can't make any promises_ Toris thought, but just smiled and nodded at his brother. The rest of the bus ride was awkwardly silent.

Once they got home Toris started packing things into an old backpack. He was actually kind of scared to be going over to Ivan's house. The first time had been kind of sudden and he hadn't really known the blond, but now Toris felt like he would be walking into a deathtrap. Of course he already knew what the Russian's house looked like, and it looked pretty normal, but he couldn't help but be scared. Plus, this time he would be staying over his house. Last time he only stayed for a few hours but this time he would be sleeping…with Ivan.

Gulping Toris pulled his cell phone from his pocket. As he was about to call, the phone started ringing. It was Ivan. "Toris~" he said in a sing song voice. "What time do you want Mama to pick you up?"

"Um…now I guess."

"Great!" Ivan replied then the line went dead. Toris threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked out of his room. Both his brothers were sitting at the kitchen table whispering about him. Saying things like _He's going through that rebellious phase_ or _he's going to get i just _know_ it. _Even though they knew he was there they kept going, just getting somewhat quieter. It was like some bad high school sit com…actually no it wasn't, not even close but still it was weird.

A honk from outside made the house go still. "Well, I'd better go," he said weakly. His brothers simply nodded at him as he walked out the door somewhat dreading what was coming next.

A/N Just something I want to share: So we're taking the this state standardized test (called the PSSA's for me idk how other states do it) and it's really long and important (for the school) so they give us snacks and little water bottles and the brand of water bottles is Kirkland signature w I fangasmed when I saw that. Anyway~ Review please, they make me so happy, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept this plot

Warnings: Nothing I think

When Toris got outside he saw that Katyusha was parked alongside the street in her small tan SUV. As he got closer he started to hear what sounded like Katyusha singing along to Barbie Girl, by Aqua. Only…not in English. Nervously, he walked over the car and he tapped on the window. The older woman looked up, once she saw him standing there she turned red. Fumbling she turned off the blasting music and unlocked the car door. "I'm so sorry!" She said upon his entering. Toris pat her on the back and smiled.

"I-it's ok." he said laughing nervously. "Don't hurt yourself." He added when she started hitting her head on the steering wheel. After a moment she stopped, sighed, and started driving. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what were you singing?" Toris asked after he was sure she was calm.

"The Russian version of Barbie Girl hehhehheh…" She said smiling nervously. "It's a cute song, I really like it…" she mumbled. Toris nodded and laughed. "Do you want me to turn on the radio?" Katyusha asked after a few minutes of silence. Toris nodded. "What station?" she asked fiddling with the controls. Toris shrugged and said it didn't matter.

Toris felt calm as they rode to the house, thinking he had nothing to worry about. He was just staying over at a friends house, it wasn't the first time. This would be nothing different. Katyusha was nice to talk to, she helped put his anxiousness at ease but when they finally reached the house, Toris was nervous again. The Lithuanian took a deep breath. With shaky hands he unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car. His stomach started to hurt as he walked up to the door. _Oh dear God_, he thought as he stood outside the house, _why did I agree to this? _Katyusha unlocked it and they walked in.

"Toris~!" Ivan cried the minute his friend stepped into the home. The large Russian engulfed him in a tight hug, causing Toris to scream and trip out the door. He almost fell back and hit his head on the stairs he just walked up. Luckily, he was able to maintain his balance and hug Ivan back.

"Ivan, you are kind of... crushing me." Toris choked out. The other laughed and let go. Once Toris started breathing normally again, they moved back into the hallway. Katyusha had gone somewhere leaving Toris and Ivan alone. The Lithuanian put his bag down next to a closet and smiled nervously at Ivan.

"Um, hi." He greeted. Ivan grinned and grabbed his hand, then started dragging him towards his room. Toris stumbled close behind, trying to keep up with the others large strides. Ivan had very long, powerful legs, Toris noticed. He also had a firm grip. His strong body didn't suit his childish personality...

They sat down next to each other on Ivan's bed, then Ivan turned to Toris and explained how he wanted the weekend to go. "So, first we are going to like, bake cupcakes. Then while the cupcakes are in oven we can like, do each others hair and nails and stuff. When the cupcakes are done we can, like, decorate them and make 'em look sooo totally cute. Then we can like, order a pizza or something. Oh by the way, if the pizza guy is hot, I totally call dibs. Um," Ivan crossed his legs and started twirling his hair around a finger. "Then we're gonna watch the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2, I love that move. Then we can like eat our cupcakes and play truth or dare~! Sometime around like, two in the morning we can "experiment" and when we meet at school on Monday we'll act like it never happened, probably be awkward around each other for like, a week or something." he concluded smiling letting go of his hair. Toris sat in stunned silence for moment, then busted out laughing. He laughed so hard tears started to come out his eyes.

"Wh-what was the hell Ivan?" he asked clutching his stomach, his stomach hurt but, in a good way. He put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, so he could breath normally again. However the nearly 6 foot Russian, straight out of Russia, doing a Valley girl accent was too funny. That combined with the fact that he described an extremely stereotypical, girly sleepover was just too great.

Ivan smiled at him. "Like, whatever do you mean Toris?" Toris shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

"I used to have a friend who talked like that, all the time. He wasn't playing either, that was just how he talked." Toris tapped his chin in thought. "He was kind of weird, always wearing girls clothes. But he made it work! The first time I saw him I swore he was a pretty girl before he talked. And he was always saying something about 'applying the Poland Rule' on me."

"Hm?" Ivan said interested. "Go on." Toris thought for a moment trying to remember all he could about his old friend.

"Well," he drawled. "I don't really remember much. We were around 5 when we met and 11 when we separated, I moved to America. I was born in Lithuania by the way. He added clicking his tongue. "Good ol' _Lietuva_."

"Eh? I never knew that." Toris smiled.

"Well we have only known each other for what, three days?" Toris blinked. They had only known each other such a short time. The only other person he connected with so fast were probably his childhood friend and Alfred. "Weird, it feels like we've known each other a lot longer…" He said nostalgically. Then he shook his head an smiled sadly, "Anyway after I moved here I guess we just never talked again. I have no idea what happened to him. We just never kept in touch for some reason." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"He was your best friend?"

"Yep, I remember we were always saying we were going to get married and move off somewhere, far away so we could be together forever. Or something along those lines." Toris laughed happily while Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so." The Lithuanian nodded lost in childhood memories.

"Ah, those were the days." he sighed contently. Then he got up and turned to Ivan with his hands on his hips. "All right, now let's go make some cupcakes." Ivan blinked.

"What? Wait, you really want to make cupcakes? I was kind of kidding when I said that earlier... I mean doesn't that seem like a kind of girly thing to do?" Blushing Toris scratched the back of his head and muttered something about baking being fun. Ivan walked over to Toris and rustled his hair. "You're so cute _moya lyubov'_" There was that word again, Toris was going to ask about it but, by the time he opened his mouth Ivan had left the room. "Mama, me and Toris are going to make cupcakes!" Toris heard him declare happily. He left the room, turned right and, followed a long hallway down until he came to the kitchen.

"Kay~" his mother called the second floor. "Don't eat them all while I'm out!" Toris cocked his head in confusion and tugged on Ivan's sleeve. Seeing his confused expression he explained.

"Mamulya has a date tonight. It's not until around six, but she's leaving as she's done getting ready. She doesn't want to be late, she says." He said shaking his head, sighing. "Women are strange, or maybe it's just my family."

Toris thought about the girls on his bus. "It's all women, hard to get a girlfriend that isn't a psycho eh?" he joked laughing. Ivan laughed softly, but there wasn't much humor in it. _Oh crap, I forgot he's gay. _Toris thought. The air was awkward for a moment. "Soooo, let's go make those cupcakes."

* * *

Apparently, by 'let's go make those cupcakes' Toris had meant 'I'll go make some cupcakes.' While Toris went to work, putting on an apron and getting supplies, Ivan just sat at the kitchen table and watched. The smaller teen was too polite to ask for help since Ivan _had_ said he was joking when he said they were going to make cupcakes. Toris was the one who decided to bake. Still it would have been nice if he had put some sort of effort in to helping. Instead he entertained himself by watching Toris scurry around the kitchen, ((undressing him with his eyes)) and starting up a conversation now and then.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Hmm?" Toris prompted looking over his shoulder at the Russian.

"Why is it that you hang out with that stupid American?" Toris frowned, immediately knowing who he was talking about.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about someone, Ivan." he scolded, whisking eggs. It was somewhat hypocritical of him to say that though, considering the fact that he immediately knew who he was talking about. "I hang out with him a lot because he is the first friend I made after moving to America, even though he was no idea 'what' Lithuania is." He said happily. "Still he is a good friend, he means well. Hmm, you're from Russia right?" Ivan nodded and he continued. "What was it like for you coming over?"

Ivan was quiet for a minute, only the sounds of Toris cooking could be heard. He was starting to think he had asked something he shouldn't have but then Ivan answered, "I was alone for a little while, people were afraid of me. But somehow me and this Chinese boy became friends. His name is Yao, me and him were close for a couple of years." Toris noticed he said _were_.

"Are you guys still friends?" The blond nodded.

"Sort of, we aren't as close as before though." He answered vaguely. Toris thought about asking _before what?_ but he figured that would be prying to much. After a few more minutes of mixing and whatnot Toris poured the mixture into 24 little cups and put them in the oven to bake. 24 _might_ have been a bit much but they would be tasty.

While the cupcakes cooked they sat in awkward silence. Neither knew what to do next. Whenever Toris went over to Alfred's house, with no work to do, Alfred dictated how they were going to have fun. Whenever Ivan, had Yao over they would just-

"I'm leaving!" The Russian woman called from the front door. Toris and Ivan got up from their seats at the table and went over to the front room say goodbye. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that showed off her cleavage. Her short hair was curled at the edges. Her lashes were longer than normal and her lips were painted a pale pink . On her feet were a pair of black stilettos, she was the definition of a MILF.

"You look very pretty Ms. Braginsky." He said blushing. "I-I mean Katyusha." He corrected when she glared.

She giggled and twirled around. "Haha, it's nice to feel young! See you guys later!" As she closed the door behind her, she smiled too herself. _Good luck Ivan._

* * *

After she left Toris and Ivan moved to the living room where they turned on the TV. "You're Mother is a very kind woman." Toris commented. Ivan nodded.

"Da, she is isn't she? What is your Mama like?" Toris flinched.

"Um…that's complicated." he mumbled nervously. "I don't really _know_ my mom."

"Why is that?" Ivan inquired.

"Well, uh…" Suddenly there was pounding down the stairs. Natalya came rushing into the living room with an overnight bag. Her eyes flickered to Toris then, she smiled sweetly at her brother.

"I'm heading out. Save some cookies for me, ok?"

Ivan nodded. "They're not cookies though, they're cupcakes."

"Whatever." She said then left. Toris narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked at Ivan.

"Ivan," He started slowly "Didn't you say Natalya had nothing to do tonight, so she would be here?" Ivan tilted his head in confusion with his eyes wide.

"Did I say that? I don't quite recall…" Toris rolled his green eyes and slapped Ivan playfully on the shoulder. "Even if I did, I don't see why it would matter weather she is here or not. Unless Toris was thinking of spying on my dear sister while she was in the shower, or something perverted like that." Toris shook his head furiously, trying to hide his blush.

"N-no way! I would never do something like that! It's just, you know..." The Russian shook his head and smiled.

"Nyet, I do not know. Would Toris like to fill me in?" The Lithuanian rolled his eyes again and focused on the TV, ignoring Ivan's laughter.

"Hm…we are all alone now, aren't we Toris?" Ivan stated happily. Toris nodded and started to find the hem of his shirt incredibly interesting. "So what do you want to do?" When the Lithuanian looked up he saw that the taller male was very, _very_ close. His heart started to beat faster.

"Uh, uh, uh I um…"

"I know what _I_ like to do when _I _am all alone with someone." Ivan said crawling closer and looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"O-oh, do you?" Toris stuttered. "A-and what is that?" Toris asked avoiding eye contact. He was almost scared of what the answer might be. Suddenly Ivan back up and pulled something out from beneath the couch.

"I like to play card games!" Toris let out a large breath.

"Ooh! _**Cards**_ you say?" Ivan showed Toris the deck and nodded, then began shuffling.

"Yeah. What else would I be talking about?" Ivan asked smiling innocently. Toris shrugged while Ivan started deal cards and explain what they were going to play. "It's called War, have you ever played?" Toris shook his head 'no'. "Well it is pretty easy, we each get 26 cards. We place the cards in a pile, without looking at them, then each turn we turn the cards over. The person with the higher card wins both cards. Whoever has the most cards in the end wins. If we both play the same card we have a **war**. Say you and I both draw a 7, we put one card face down and one card face up. Whoever had the higher face up card wins all 6. So you want to play?" Toris nodded and they started to play. While they were playing they came across a lot of wars, it was odd and in the end Toris won.

Pouting, Ivan decided that War was a stupid game. "You're acting like a child." Toris said shaking his head. "It's a game of _luck _Ivan_._ It's not like it has some underlying meaning." Ivan rolled his eyes and started shuffling again.

"This time, I'm going to win." He said. After playing another round, which Ivan _did_ win, they got the cupcakes out of the oven. They were somewhat burnt but still looked good. While the cupcaks were cooling the pair decided to look for things to decorate them with. Surprisingly, there was tons of pink and purple frosting lying around, along with various types sprinkles. Ivan and Toris spent at least an hour trying to decorate each cupcake in a completely different way. Somehow, icing got all over the floor, the ceiling, the counter top, the refrigerator, their clothes and faces. The kitchen was a pink and purple mess with a few sprinkles here and there.

"Oh geez Ivan, we made such a mess." Toris said even though Ivan had been the really sloppy one, not him. "Can I go take a shower?" Ivan nodded and pointed down the hall in the direction of the bathroom. Toris thanked him and left. Ivan was tempted to follow the brunette but, that would be taking it to far. Instead he got a change of clothes from his room then went to take a shower in the other bathroom, upstairs.

An hour or so later, after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Toris and Ivan were sitting on the couch with a pizza between them. There was nothing interesting on the TV so they were watching random sitcoms. It was silent between them but it wasn't really an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence. Toris had changed into an overly large basketball t-shirt and an old pair of shorts, while Ivan was wearing all black. The house was somewhat cold so Toris had a blanket wrapped around him, despite Ivan's offer to share his body heat. Randomly, Ivan remembered that Toris had never answered the question he asked about his mother. He figure that his mother had died or something but he wanted to hear Toris tell him what happened. He was tempted to ask again but he had lied to Toris about Natalya staying so, it was only fair to let Toris get away with it not telling. Eventually he would find out more.

While Ivan thought of ways to get Toris to talk about his family, Toris was thinking of ways to make sure his back stayed out of sight. As odd as it sounds, Toris often forgot about how mutilated his back was and, how it might look to other people. He had forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom when he took his shower so he had to walk around with only a towel around his waist. Thankfully, Ivan hadn't been downstairs but still, he needed to remember to be careful. Explaining the scars wasn't a fun task.

The scars were very old but they still looked really bad. He once made the mistake of taking his shirt off with his back to Alfred, afterwords the American had watched him like a hawk. Always trying to catch someone hurting him. The worry was understandable but, sometimes Alfred was a bit overprotective. How the blond felt about Toris being friends with Ivan was a good example. Alfred wasn't the type of friend that was extremely controlling and wouldn't let him be friends with _anyone_. He just couldn't be friends with people that might danger him. That list included, Gilbert from his Spanish class, Francis from English, and Antonio from Algerbra 2 since, apparently, _to be that fucking happy all the time is impossible, he must be on drugs. _And now, there was Ivan.

Shaking his head, Toris hummed and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. There was no reason to reason to be afraid of Ivan, right? Toris was strong enough to care for himself, he had been through plenty.

"Are you **sure** you're ok?" Ivan asked for the eighteenth time.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine right here." Toris said patiently. Ivan had been trying to get him to sit closer since being 'way over there' will only make him colder.

"Come on! I can see you shivering."

"I am not shivering, Ivan." The Russian stuck his tongue out and grabbed the remote. "Hey! Give me that!" He said taking his arm out from beneath the blanket.

"You have to come over here if you want it."

"It's not that important to me." He said snuggling back up in the blanket. Ivan changed the channel to hockey.

Sometime during a hockey match Toris fell asleep. When Ivan noticed he chuckled and picked him up, then carried the green eyed teen to his room. He lay the other on his bed, then got on the bed himself. Not too close to Toris but, enough to feel the others heat. As he was drifting of to sleep he heard his mother coming back from her date.

A/N Yay chapter 5! Thanks for all who alerted/reviewed/favorited, you guys make me so happy. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I'm kind of tired so my editing probably isn't the best.  
Btw something really awkward happened to me. I was in this assembly for school and it was extra boring so I brought my note book. In that notebook I sort of had a story with some very explicit 'rape' and another story with a girl that almost got raped...Well I was giving that to my friend since she was bored to and a teacher took it. She read through it a bit then gave it to other teachers. Then one of them called me down and asked questions like "is any of this happening to you?" T.T They said they're going to hold onto it for a bit, I'm scared they're going to call my mom or something. I was going through a phase gosh dern it . And it probably didn't help that the rape was written in first person...

Aaaanyway review please ^^" review will help me get through this tough time, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
